Spingebill
Not to be confused with Spingebill/Spingegod SpingeBill BoggsPants is the main protagonist in the Spingebill YTPs. He is one of the creepy alternate versions of SpongeBob SquarePants. He originally appeared in SantaWithTeeth's videos. He is known to be gay and obsessed with his dick, but he is also known to secretly poison drinks. Actually, he is the most traumatic character in YouTube Poop, because if you look at his eyes, you will be petrified with fear. Spingebill comes in two forms, Acidfied and redacted. YTP History Spingebill is similar to SpongeBob, but he happens to be seen in YouTube Poops. According to the Urban Dictionary, he is a YTP version of SpongeBob who hangs out with Patdick, Mr. Krustacean, and Squishward. While the version of Spingebill happens to be seen as a creation of AwfulFawfultheFalafe, he was actually made by Santawithteeth. (Again, according to the Urban Dictionary.) He also harbors a crack addiction, and is seen using the drug many times throughout the videos he appears in. Spingebill is also known to live in Acid Bottom, with Shagward and Patttric. Previously, on his boat to Akala (with his water helmet), SpingeBill and Squishward discover a Wailmer, trapped in the rocks by an angry Viacom Bruxish ''(which is later to be revealed to be the Cruel Veterinarian responsible for trapping Wailmer). Spingebill, Potrock, Mr Krustacean and Squishward work together to drive Viacom Bruxish off and get Wailmer free, and when it starts to sink, Skodwarde comes to the rescue, floating it up to the surface with his impressive testicles. That night, Weegee and the Illuminati hosts everyone at the Guiana Space Center ('Centre Spatial Guyanais''' (CSG) ), and there were more bizarre YTP adventures to come for him. In the episode Bukkake, he is seen in Acid Bottom which also inhabits SpingleBlab. Personality He likes messing around with (especially killing) his friends, and he can't take NO for an answer. His friends Skodwarde (Squidward), Rick-Pat (Patrick), and Moar Krabs (Mr. Krabs) hate each other (and Spingebill himself) and love fighting for survival. His enemies Pranktin and K4rn also hate each other. Sendi (Sandy) also takes wild risks in her life. In one YTP, Spingebill gets fired from the KKK and Skodwarde fails his job completely. He's also a yellow cock. Trivia *He once gave Squishward a human embryo (approximately 5–6 weeks old) for freaking Valentine's Day. Squishward responded by staring at it, then ripping it in half. *He has powers like Skodwarde. *He originated in a YouTube Poop, While Skodwarde and Moar Krabs originated in the original series. *He looks equal like SpongeBob, the only difference is in his black and morbid eyes and his pallid skin. *Spengbab was his brother, but Spingebill hates him for unknown reasons. *SpingleBlab is also his brother. *He and Skodwarde never have been seen before, but he had already seen Moar Krabs and Fizzy Walnuts. *He dodged the Viacom Quarray Eels, just like Rainbow Dash just did with the original Quarray Eels on which the Viacom Quarray Eels were cloned from. *Spingebill apears in the YouTube video "Squidweird goes to the future". This is Spingebill's most villainous appearance, due to hurting Squiweird's for nail while moving a couch. Death Spingebill died by being blown up in a mine field, during his bloody fight with Weegee. The reason he could not see the minefield was because it was raining shit, like it always does in Weegee Empire. Weegee mourned him for five minutes and buried his body in the ground and Spingebill died forever... or is it? Likes *Evil *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fizzy Walnuts *Moar Krabs *Skodwarde *Skodwarde Squad *Destroying the universe of YouTube Poop *Giygas *Squandbob Pearlginetrick Puff *Spliffward *Mr. Crack Dislikes *Pranktin *Viacom *Weegee *Lameton *K4rn *K4rn 2.0 *Walleo *Spengbab *UNSC *Justin Bieber Friends *Moar Krabs *Fizzy Walnuts *Wormy *Mr. Kraps *Pearl Kraps *Stinky Cheeks *Rick-Pat Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Demons Category:Youtube Poop Category:Nickelodeon Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bungholians Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Dictators Category:LGBT Category:Nightmares Category:Bronies Category:RNSH Category:Deceased Category:Creepy